


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by theofficegirl



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficegirl/pseuds/theofficegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve, er,” Billy started, looking Dom straight in the eye. “I’ve never done this before.” He blushed, feeling like a teenager having his first fumble in the dark.</p>
<p>Dom placed a finger on Billy’s lips.</p>
<p>“Neither have I. And that’s part of the fun!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

“So, this is it.” Billy said in his thick Scottish tones. “Our last scene.”  
He scanned their surroundings morosely. They had been lucky to have their final scene out in the forest. It was a truly beautiful location; the dappled sunlight filtered through the forest canopy and cast a dreamy haze.

Billy could feel Dom’s eyes upon him and he tried to swallow away the lump that was forming in his throat. Despite his best efforts, a stray tear sprang from his eye and he hurriedly brushed it aside.

“Come on, Bill,” Dom whispered, throwing his arm around Billy’s small frame. “All things come to an end whether we like it or not. Anyways, it’s only a movie. They’ll be others after this one.”

Billy unconsciously grabbed Dom’s hand on his shoulder and sighed. “But another movie won’t be the same as this one, Dom. This has been, truth be told, the best experience of my life.”

Dom’s eyes fell to the ground. “Mine too, Bill. Mine too.”

They stood like that for a moment, staring at the forest floor, not letting go. Feeling each other’s breathing as though they were one body. A warm breeze passed over them, ruffling the curly wigs and the elven cloaks.

Dom gave Billy a little squeeze and looked at his friend. Billy’s eyes were still cast downwards and he swallowed hard. Dom reached out and tilted Billy’s face to meet his own, yet Billy looked away. Dom gazed intently at his forlorn expression.

“Come on mate. Don’t think of this as the end. Think of it as a new beginning. Think of all the premiers, the interviews and the like we’ve got to come. This is definitely not the end.”

Billy knew Dom was right but he couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes. He turned away and looked off into the distance. Quietly he muttered, “I’m going to miss you, Dom.”

Dom smiled, pulled Billy close for a moment then once again brought Billy’s face to his own. This time Billy couldn’t avoid his eyes, and he searched within them, hoping for some indication, some sign that Dom would miss him too. It didn’t take long for Billy to find the answer. He smiled. A smile broadened on Dom’s face as well. “But I’m not going anywhere. Not just yet anyway.”

Clutching the back of Billy’s neck, they touched foreheads and they both closed their eyes. At that moment Billy felt as safe and secure as he had ever done before. The firm grip of Dom’s hand on his neck felt hot and a spread of warmth flowed from there into his body.

He hoped the moment would never end.

~

The scene began. Billy was placed high up on a plastic branch close to the giant rubber face that formed Treebeard. He glanced down at the mop of golden curls that marked Dominic’s location a few feet below. This scene was one of their quieter moments together but Billy was simply enjoying the company of the mischievous Hobbit beneath.

As Billy watched, Dom turned his head up to Billy and smiled. He held Billy’s gaze and after a few moments Billy looked away, heart beating slightly fast, worried that he had given away too much with his eyes. He dared a glance back and found Dom’s big blue eyes still watching him from below. Unsettled but exhilarated, Billy let a smile creep across his face. With that Dom winked and turned away.

The scene played on. At several points Dom had Billy laughing so hard he feared that something would rupture inside him and he kicked at him with his hairy prosthetic foot. Numerous times Peter became impatient with the pair as they repeatedly giggled though takes; sometimes only a look at each other rendered them chuckling. And as always Dom would wink at Billy then turn away, causing him to flush slightly.

Finally, early afternoon the final “CUT!” was yelled and the scene was over.

Dom made a whooping sound and leapt from his position on the plastic branch, to be greeted by several techies and patted on the back by Peter. Billy remained in the tree.

He watched Dom disappear underneath the surrounding leaves and a sharp emptiness hit him in the chest. Taking a deep breath, he began to slowly climb down from Treebeard’s face, and made his way to the forest floor. The leaves underneath his bare soles were crisp and hot. People were buzzing all around him, dismantling the puppet and moving equipment, but Billy simply stood there in silence.

Distantly he heard his name being called, but he heard it as though through water. Turning to the source of the call he saw Dom reappear from behind a tree, his wig torn off, scraping the makeup from his face with a towel.

“Come on, Bills. Let’s get all this crap off and have a beer to celebrate! I’m buying!”

Billy slowly walked up to him, took the towel and began to wipe his face.  
“You’re bloody right you’re buying! You still owe me six pints from last Wednesday’s mammoth session.”

Dom put his arm around Billy’s slender waist. “Now Bill, I haven’t forgotten about that. How bout I buy us a big Hawaiian and we call it quits?”

Smiling and pulling off his wig, Billy looked into Dom’s eyes and assumed a stern expression. Dom’s own eyes sparkled with total impudence.

“You’re one cheeky beggar Meriadoc Brandybuck!” Billy stated, waving a finger in the air between them.

Dom moved his face next to Billy’s. “I know Pip, but please don’t spank me.”  
Billy smiled, both at Dom’s words and the warmth of his skin on his. “I will if I catch you!” he called out, jumping back from Dom’s grip.  
Dom’s face fell into a lock of mock horror but the cheekiness never left his eyes. With another quick wink he raced off behind a tree, calling for Billy to keep up.

~

Back at the flat that all four Hobbits shared together, Dom and Billy sat on the sofa, empty pizza box on the table, popping open two bottles of Bud.

“To us, to the film, and to our futures!” Dom toasted, bottle held high in the air.

Billy again felt the icy emptiness stab his heart. He hesitated then clinked his bottle with Dom’s, watching Dom drain the bottle in one huge gulp. Slowly, he put the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

Dom stretched next to him, Billy warmed at the feeling of his torso brushing against him and again he looked away.

“Bill,” Dom said softly noticing his friends facing away. “You’ve been in a funny mood all day. What’s wrong mate?”

Billy continued to study the patterned wallpaper.

Dom moved close and placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder. He waited a moment for Billy to speak but Billy remained silent. The only sound was Billy’s slow sucking on the Bud. Sensing the distance Dom withdrew and sat back on the sofa and popped open another beer. He knew that Billy would speak to him in his own time but it was their last night. They should be celebrating!

Dom jumped up and pulled Billy to standing causing him to spill his beer.

“What are you doing?” Billy questioned, irritated as he patted the dampness on his shirt.

Dom raced to the stereo, shoved a CD in the player and turned the volume up. The thumping guitar of Muse blared out from the speakers and Dom assumed an air guitar pose in the middle of the room. For once Billy did not smile at his mad antics.

Dom rushed back to Billy, held him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

“You, my dear, need to relax. Have another beer and come dance with me. Throw some mad shapes!” He proceeded to perform bizarre moves inches from Billy’s face.

Suddenly something within Billy snapped.

“I don’t want to relax. I don’t want to dance. I don’t want this to be over!”

Dom stopped eyes wide, mouth slightly open.  
Billy held his head and turned away, the tears coming far too easily now no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

“I just want to stay here. To stay here with you…” his voice trailed off.

He gritted his teeth, ashamed that he had finally admitted the secret he’d been carrying in his heart for the past two years.

Dom stared at his back. “Bill?”

Billy turned to face him, his eyes swimming with tears. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. All he could manage was a slight shake of his head and another sob consumed him.

Dom rushed to his friend and enveloped him in his arms. Billy clutched Dom’s back and allowed himself to completely lose control and sobbed into Dom’s shoulder.

After a moment, they let go of each other. Billy looked up to see Dom gazing intently at him. Dom reached and pushed away the tears streaking Billy’s face, and stroked his short hair. Billy was captivated by Dom’s blue eyes. Those blue eyes he had become lost in so many times before, those eyes that always made him feel like there was no one else in the world.

Slowly and tentatively Dom moved closer to Billy, allowing his hip to settle against Billy’s. Billy felt a thrill flutter in his stomach. Dom’s face inched closer to his and their lips brushed softly. Billy closed his eyes, unable to move. When he reopened them he found Dom’s still locked on his. A smile danced across Dom’s lips.

Awkwardly Billy gently kissed Dom again, his heart thumping in his chest. Dom responded, gripping Billy’s short hair and fiercely pressing against him, crushing his lips, emitting a gentle moan.

Billy reached up into Dom’s blond locks and ran his fingers through them, allowing his mouth to open and Dom’s tongue to probe inside.

Billy thought he had begun to see stars; his head was so giddy with excitement. His fingers dug into the folds of Dom’s T shirt. He enjoyed the slight pain of Dom’s stubble grinding against his own, and the sweet beer-tainted moistness that passed into his mouth.

Dom’s hands moved to Billy’s arse, squeezed tightly for a moment, then pulled Billy’s hips closer to him. Billy could feel Dom’s hard on press against him, and he became aware that his own was pressing back. Somewhat startled by this intimacy, Billy pulled away, but Dom still held him tight around the middle, maintaining contact from the waist down. Dom looked at him grinning, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“I’ve, er,” Billy started, looking Dom straight in the eye. “I’ve never done this before.” He blushed, feeling like a teenager having his first fumble in the dark.

Dom placed a finger on Billy’s lips.

“Neither have I. And that’s part of the fun!” he winked, and then gently stoked the bulge in Billy’s jeans. Billy closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Dom watched his face intently as he continued to move his fingers along the length of Billy’s cock, a smile curling on the edges on his mouth.

Billy reached to the bottom of Dom’s shirt and pulled it upwards, revealing milky white flesh beneath. He raised it over Dom’s head, and ran his hand towards Dom’s navel. He let his fingers play with the hair that began there and disappeared into Dom’s jeans, moving his finger along the inside edge of his waistband.

They fiercely kissed again, teeth clashing, the skin around their mouths red from chafing. Dom wrenched Billy’s top vigorously causing them both to stumble. Clutching each other and giggling, they moved to the sofa and fell, a tangle of limbs, hands frantically grasping naked flesh, soft moans escaping between locked lips.

Billy reached for Dom’s fly, and unfastened the button. He could feel Dom’s smile widen against his kisses as he pulled the zipper down. They both pushed against the fabric, forcing the jeans down to Dom’s ankles. Billy’s hand brushed against Dom’s hard on still contained in his boxers. He looked at Dom who moaned at his touch, smiled and reached inside the shorts, wrapping his fingers around Dom’s cock. He began to move them in a steady rhythm.

Dom kissed him violently, reaching down the back of Billy’s jeans, gripping his arse, pausing occasionally to moan. He struggled to access the hard on he could feel digging in his side. Once freed, he pumped it intensely causing Billy to groan and smile.

Billy glanced at Dom who held an expression of both total concentration and total abandon. He imagined his face was the same.

Dom sat up, panting heavily, and manoeuvred Billy underneath him. He ripped off the jeans tangled around Billy’s ankles and hovered close above him, running his fingers through the soft curling hairs on Billy’s chest. Billy reached up to kiss him and to feel the warmth of Dom’s torso against his own. Dom nuzzled Billy’s neck, then slowly kissed his way down his fair flesh until his mouth reached Billy’s shorts.

He glanced up at Billy whose eyes met his with a mixture of fear, lust and trust. Dom smiled to reassure him, then tugged down the shorts leaving Billy lying naked on the couch. He stroked the flesh of Billy’s inner thigh and grinned when he felt Billy shiver.

Locking his eyes with Billy’s, Dom slowly dragged his tongue up the length of Billy’s cock, then sank the full length into his mouth, smirking slightly as he heard Billy moan loudly.

Billy spread his fingers through Dom’s hair, grasping it occasionally when he groaned, hands moving to Dom’s rhythm. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and every time he opened his eyes he found Dom watching him, the cheeky glint in his eyes. Warmth spread through his body.

It wasn’t long before he came. The feeling was more intense than anything he had experienced before. His whole body convulsed and he dug his nails into Dom’s shoulders, leaving red welts.

“Jesus Christ!” was all he managed to mutter as he wiped the sweat from his upper lip, and goose bumps broke out across his flesh.

Dom pulled himself level to Billy and kissed him deeply. Billy could taste the saltiness on Dom’s tongue but he explored further into his mouth, revelling in the heat he found there.

Dom draped his arm around Billy and Billy curled into the nook of his arm. He looked into Dom’s eyes and saw nothing but contentment. Dom let out a happy sigh and stared at the ceiling.

Billy started to say, “Dom, I…”

“Shh!” Dom interrupted, turning to face Billy. “You need to save your energy.”

“I do?” Billy asked with a smile, placing his head on Dom’s smooth chest.

“Yes you do, my dear Bills.” Dom reached to the table and cracked open a beer on its edge. He took a long gulp. “You’re gonna need your strength for round two!”

A smile crept upon his face and Billy laughed, taking the bottle from Dom’s hand and taking a draught. He pressed the cold glass against Dom’s bare skin and Dom leapt with a cry.

“Oh you little bugger!” he scolded, grabbing Billy and pressing the icy bottle against his back.

The two struggled playfully, groping buttocks and tasting each other; grinning at each other and to themselves, the sunlight dancing across their naked skin.


End file.
